


Your Color

by merle_p



Series: Birthdays (7 drabbles) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> Glee belongs to FOX.  
> For [](http://thexpuzzler.livejournal.com/profile)[**thexpuzzler**](http://thexpuzzler.livejournal.com/), inspired by this [picture](http://i44.tinypic.com/1zv4z0h.jpg).

On his birthday, there is a package in Mike's locker, carefully wrapped.  
Inside is a track jacket, shiny and green, and it fits like it was made for him.  
Mike wears it to school the next day, and Kurt's eyes rest on him briefly before he looks away.  
"Thank you for the jacket," Mike says when he catches Kurt alone after class.  
"What makes you think I gave it to you?" Kurt asks, and Mike smiles.  
"It's my color, and exactly my size."  
Kurt looks nervous. "Do you like it, then?"  
"Yes," Mike says, reaching out. "I also like you."


End file.
